Riley Bates/Horrorwing
Riley Bates AKA Horrorwing is a character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He is a primary antagonist in the Hawcross Book Series and has appeared in four books. Debuting in "Horrorwing", the character has gone on to become the ultimate villain against not only Hawcross but the entire Earth (or what's left of it) and is responsible for the deaths of many characters in the series as well as orchastrating the entire Mutant Epidemic. Biography Riley Bates was a spy working for the CIA. During the Owver's visit to Earth, Riley was stationed in Japan which suddenly went into a fear frenzy and closed it's self off from the rest of the world. Through out their isolation Riley was secretly spying on thier government and giving information back to the American Government. Things however went wrong when Riley discovered that the Japanese had found an ancient artifact called "The Fountain" which they intended to use against the Owvers. After reporting this Riley was captured. Baring witness to the insanity of the Government's leaders and their belief in magic and sorcery, Riley was chosen to test the power of the fountain on. Being subjected to drink from the artifact, Riley began to distort and became overwhelmed with dark sorcery and became more animalistic. He instantly began tearing through the guards with great ease, his body becoming strong and agile, his skin like the hide of an elephant and his head elongating into that of a wolf. Now calling himself Horrorwing, he took his revenge on the Japanese making a massacre that left him bloodthirsty. Horrorwing then began infecting the citizens of Japan creating his own personal army that could tear through any rival force. After a long few months of killing, Horrorwing returning to the Fountain to see what more powers he could possess but found it replaced with an ordinary drinking fountain. He was ambushed and thrown inside a cave with a spell put upon him that he would have to remain trapped inside a cave until someone released him of their own free will. Horrorwing's influence over his army disappeared leaving his troops to just die, their bodies were burnt and buried deep under ground. With no one having any knowledge of this occurance since Japan had been locked down sice the Owvers arrived, Horrorwing remained trapped. With the Manta Beasts invasion of Earth, many countries near Japan had been demolished and sunk udner the Ocean making Japan completley isolated. Horrorwing Many years later America gave permission for a group of Explorers to embark on an expedition to Japan, the first contact either England or America would have with the country since it's isolation. Upon arriving, the explorers discovered all it's inhabitants long dead from starvation with maybe a few insane remainders. Giles Swanson; one of the explorers came across the Fountain and drank only but a drop which distorted him and turned him to kill his friends. The last two managed to knock him out and lock him onboard their ship, fleeing back into the Ocean. Their ship however crashed into rocks which left them stranded. Giles now calling himself Hellface began turning his friends against each other, leading to one killing the other. Over time the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit was sent in to rescue the explorers. Only finding Hellface, he persuaded Rex Lincoln and Jerry Barbera to go ashore with him and he'll take them to the President in his secret bunker. Instead he led them into Horrorwing's cave where they accidentally awoke him. After escaping him and his powers, they left him still trapped inside the cave when Izzy Bragg managed to knock Hellface unconcious; preventing him from letting Horrorwing out. The S.C.C. took the Fountain and Hellface back with them. Upon returning back to England, the British Government were being bugged by the Terrorist Group, Vile who overheard S.C.C.'s report on what happened. This prompted Vile to travel to Japan where they found and made a deal with Horrorwing that he would serve them as their new superpower. Horrorwing agreed and was in turn released from his cave. He began to return his powers to his minion's bodies which re-animated their corpses. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.